


Из крови розы лилии растут

by LolaRose, WTF_Young_Adult



Category: Revolution - Jennifer Donnelly
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaRose/pseuds/LolaRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/WTF_Young_Adult
Summary: «Из крови розы лилии растут», — помнит Амадей семейный девиз, но давно уже не верит.





	Из крови розы лилии растут

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: неграфичное описание казней.

От родителей у Амадея остается лишь шкатулка с миниатюрами и воспоминания. Фамильный замок давно уже разорен, а вещи растащены или уничтожены. Клеймо дворянина больше не преследует его, отрекшегося от короля, от чести, от собственного отца. Отец сделал все, чтобы спасти его, даже через отцовское проклятие. Сейчас Амадей это понимает, но на суде не смог скрыть своей боли и обиды. Как не смог позволить себе закрыть глаза, когда лезвие гильотины опустилось на шею матери. Несмотря на крики толпы, Амадей отчетливо слышал этот ужасный звук, когда голова отсоединилась от тела. Мать не закрыла глаза перед смертью, и, казалось, что отрубленная голова с укором смотрит на всех свидетелей казни. Этот взгляд, этот звук до сих пор преследуют Амадея в кошмарах. 

Революция должна сделать всех равными.  
Революция даст хлеб простому люду.  
Революция лишает семьи кормильцев.  
Революция не дает Амадею писать музыку. 

В Париже он сочиняет веселые мелодии для театров — звонкие однодневки с простыми мотивами, которые легко запоминаются и так же же легко забываются через некоторое время. Это дает хоть какой-то прокорм, но несмотря на это Амадей всегда ходит голодный и не может расплатиться с долгами. Если бы отец был жив, то разочаровался бы в своем сыне, которого с детства считал гением. Талант, который горел раньше, теперь тлеет где-то в глубине сердца маленьким угольком. 

Иногда Амадею снится Вена. Город, которого он никогда не знал, но так хотел туда попасть. Столица музыки, которая принимает всех, хоть и не со всеми милостива. Возможно, именно Амадей стал бы любимцем Вены, очаровав ее восхищенным и ясным взглядом. Где-то там живет со своей семьей мудрый Антонио Сальери, который берется обучать талантливых учеников бесплатно. Возможно, он взял бы и Амадея. 

Во сне Малербо добирается до границы Австрийской империи, сменяет экипажи один за другим, и в конце концов его нога ступает на каменные улицы Вены. Здесь нет революции, на площади не стоят гильотины, политические лозунги не перемешиваются с криками голода и боли. Тогда Амадей просто садится на ступени театра и начинает играть. Он снова может писать музыку, ту, что звучит еще отголосками где-то внутри. Он не узнает людей, пришедших его послушать, но знает, что среди них великие композиторы, музыканты, певцы. Вот в толпе мелькнул напудренный парик Моцарта, строгий Глюк, сосредоточенно наблюдает, а молодой Бетховен, ученик Сальери, нахохлившись стоит рядом со своим учителем. Когда Амадей закончит играть, что они все скажут? Какой приговор подпишут? 

Этого Малербо никогда не узнает, потому что каждый раз просыпается и встречает новый мучительный день. Если бы не воля к жизни, возможно, однажды он предпочел бы не проснуться вообще. 

Когда 10 термидора к площади Революции везут Робеспьера, Амадей не идет на площадь, но платит несколько монет хозяину таверны, чтобы занять место на крыше. Он будет смотреть на казнь, надеясь почувствовать в душе удовлетворение. Террор закончится, отец будет отомщен. Робеспьер едет в повозке, сопровождаемый тысячами ликующих людей и палачом, и яростный взгляд его заставляет людей давиться собственными выкриками. 

— Смотри! Смотри! — повторяет сам себе, шепчет одними губами. Когда голова Максимильяна Робеспьера отделяется от тела и скатывается в корзину, Амадей понимает, что казни его больше не трогают, и никакой радости от этой смерти он тоже уже не чувствует. Скорее, какое-то горькое равнодушие течет сейчас по его венам, отравляя весь организм. 

Вместе с другими музыкантами он играет для родственников жертв террора, повязывая алую ленту на шею. Мать и отец заслуживают памяти и скорби. 

Потом они с приятелями пьют в кабаках, говоря о том, что теперь все будет по-другому. Восстановится порядок, справедливость восторжествует. Амадей кивает в ответ, понимая, что это ложь. Лучше не будет, но надо жить и не высовываться. Лучше развлекаться по ночами с такими же нищими друзьями, забываясь в алкоголе и разговорах, чем спать и слышать музыку, которую забудешь поутру. 

«Из крови розы лилии растут», — помнит Амадей семейный девиз, но давно уже не верит. Из крови ничего не может вырасти, она впитывается в камни площадей и мостовых, течет по стокам, в кровь казненных опускают женщины свои платки, чтобы потом продать. Но из крови ничего не растет. Белое не проявится на красном. Так и музыка не рождается из нищеты и голода. С каждым днем пишется все хуже и хуже, Амадей выдавливает из себя безделки-пьески, а хозяева маленьких театров платят за них все неохотнее.

Все дело в том, что забыть свое горе совсем непросто. Как и забыть свое настоящее имя. Шарль-Антуан де Оверни все еще жив, жалкая и нищая жизнь Амадея Малербо не может затмить его. И эта память его самое большое сокровище в мире. Но скорбь подтачивает силы и не дает играть. 

Амадей не спит, старается не спать, работает до полного истощения, чтобы не видеть снов. Чернота приносит спокойствие и иллюзию спасения. Он задерживает заказы, понимая, что театры не станут ждать и скоро совсем откажутся от его услуг. Пальцы непроизвольно наигрывают аккорды, но получается в итоге не мелодия, а режущая слух какофония. Кажется, даже тлеющий уголек таланта в нем погас окончательно. 

Пока однажды парижскую ночь не озаряют огни фейерверков. На улицах говорят, что это в честь маленького Луи-Шарля, томящегося в Тампле, а загадочного поджигателя прозывают Зеленым Призраком. Амадея это только раздражает, и все равно в ночь, когда небо озаряется огнями, он высовывается из окна и не в силах оторвать взгляд. Человек, который это делает, определенно глуп. Уже ведется охота, поймать Зеленого Призрака вызвался генерал Бонапарт, и он его поймает рано или поздно. 

— Как глупо рисковать жизнью вот так, — говорит Амадей, содрогаясь внутри. Его семья отдавала жизни за королей, за семейную честь, родители не стали исключением, только он сам… Впрочем, он уже не Шарль-Луи де Оверни. Он Амадей Малербо, музыкант и несостоявшийся композитор. Но если бы он снова смог писать музыку, то написал обязательно назвал что-нибудь в честь этих фейерверков.

А потом Амадей вытаскивает из катакомб Зеленого Призрака, несмотря на то, что она все отрицает. И правильно делает, здесь нельзя доверять никому. Но сам Амадей внезапно показывает ей шкатулку и миниатюры. Свою семью, которой больше нет. 

— У моей семьи есть девиз.

— Из крови розы лилии растут, — говорит она, и Амадей уже ничему не удивляется.

И они играют вместе, нестройно и неуверенно, но это не концерт, это боль все же пробила рану и теперь течет через нее красным потоком. Но это несет облегчение. Амадей опустошается, отпуская от себя застарелую горечь, неудовлетворенную месть, злобу и равнодушие. Можно взять другое имя, но нельзя влить в себя другую кровь, отречься от семейных заветов. 

Они играют несколько часов подряд, а потом Амадей засыпает без сил и сновидений. 

Быть может, из его пролитой крови однажды что-то вырастет.


End file.
